Awake and Alive: Adaptation
by Vantage77
Summary: Tyler is back with the Outcast pack on site B but this time he's not alone. Meet the Isla Sorna Rangers, their mission secure site B and establish a permanent human presence on the island. They have their work cut out for them though as Human and dino have their own intentions for this lost world. humanxdino, possibly other pairings. On hiatus, pending rewrite.
1. Prologue

**It…. is…. HERE!**

Awake and Alive: Adaptation

Prologue

: One year after the events of Awake and Alive Survival:

"And in recent news the new theme park Jurassic World has sold the rights to the infamous site B to Hammond Industries a new up and coming PMC that is better known for its weapons and scientific research. The company was created by Tim Murphy the grandson of John Hammond who created the original Jurassic Park and is partnered with the shipping conglomerate Price Shipping. Simon Masrani the owner of Jurassic World stated that the current park requires all of his attention and the selling of site B to the PMC for over 30 million US will help the current parks revenue immensely. When asked about if he was concerned with the activities of the private military corp Masrani stated that a contract was signed between the two multimillion dollar companies that included stipulations of what Hammond Industries could do on the island. However the details were not disclosed to us. In other related new Jurassic Worlds ticket sales are at an all-time low as…" the reporter continued on the television however the two individuals in the room where no longer paying attention to him.

"So you actually got your hands on the entire island? Didn't INGEN and the US government try and raise hell?" one of the figures asked from where he was leaning against a wall of the large office they were in.

"Obviously but between me and Adrian we promised our financial support for a few politicians in their elections and threatened to pull our funding from the military and they accepted the decision, with a few stipulations. INGEN however still tried to argue the point but a bluntly told them to go fuck themselves." The other figure stated from where he was sitting in a rather large red leather chair while drinking a glass of fifteen year old cognac.

"So now it's finally time to begin the execution phase. About time, I'm rather sick of waiting here for the green light." The first figure stated in relief.

"Huh, you know it sounds like you are looking forward to going back to the island. Something I need to know Tyler?" the second figure stated to the first who rose from his leaning position in the shadows to reveal the face of Tyler Hamilton.

"I still have some friends on that island Tim. Plus I feel more at home there then I ever did here in 'civilized' society." Tyler stated as he looked to the figure in the chair who was none other than Tim Murphy owner of Hammond Industries.

Tim just nodded before walking over to a window overlooking a warehouse interior. Below them on the ground floor dozens of engineers and technicians where furiously working one vehicles that ranged from dirt bikes to Marauders and Huey helicopters and even a Chinook. All around preparations where being made, guns were being loaded, gear was being packed, briefings where wrapping up. Tim observed all of this before turning away and addressing Tyler again. "Well, let's get this show on the road. You have the green light Tyler. Deploy your rangers to Isla Sorna."

Tyler nodded and smirked "You got it boss and this time I'm there to stay."

 **Aaannd there is the prologue to my new story Awake and Alive: Adaptation. Prepare for more dino's, Jurassic World ark, human dino relations, and a whole can of whop-ass. Anyway PM me your questions or put them in a review for public answers. I will be accepting OC's for this story so PM me for details and rules.**

 **Until then remember to stay frosty and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Rangers

**Well here it is I know it's a little short but I needed to set it up for the first mission so enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Rangers

x Mission Briefing x

A flash of light signifies the activation of a video as the screen displays "Welcome" in large blue letters. Suddenly a female voice rings out in a pleasant tone as the video plays.

"Hello and welcome officially to the Rangers. The Rangers are a Private Military Corporation that is a subsidiary of Star Shipping and Technology Industries. As you likely already know you have signed an agreement contract with our offices and are now an employee of the Rangers PMC. As was made aware to you in your contract your duties will require you to spend an extensive amount of time on the island Isla Sorna. As you should already be aware this island is classified as an Extreme Risk, being the only current work environment with that designation, and is under quarantine by the United Nations. However due to a deal made with the UN and Costa Rican governments the Rangers have been allowed to conduct operations in and around four of the five islands of this island chain." The voice stated as a picture of five different islands appeared on screen.

"The Mission and purpose of the Rangers presence in this area is twofold. Firstly the rangers are responsible for the enforcing of the quarantine on the islands it is responsible for. This includes intercepting illegal traffickers or smugglers from taking any of the islands inhabitants off site as well as conducting Search and Rescue operations for stranded civilians. The second purpose of our presence in this area is for research and development of tech given by Star Technology's weapons development branch as well as any technology remaining on the island. Please type in your access ID and password." The voice asked.

"ID and password submitted verifying… ID confirmed. Welcome Operator, your duties as a field operator involve a number of tasks. Firstly you are expected to defend non-combat personnel of the ISR (Isla Sorna Rangers) which include support personnel and researchers. This will see you performing duties such as guard duties and VIP escort. You will also be expected to conduct various field operations in and around the islands that will likely bring you into direct violent actions as a precaution to operative death or injury all field operators should have written and submitted the necessary legal documents in the event of their death."

Verifying Security Clearance appears on the screen before after a pause the video continued. "Level Three security clearance confirmed." The voice spoke again "It is a secret of the Rangers that during the course of your time amongst the Rangers that you will be around and utilize technology that is classified at experimental and or classified. In addition some activities and duties involving the islands inhabitants are considered Top secret all such information is restricted and all operatives and Ranger personnel are forbidden from relaying such information to outside parties or non-site personnel. While on duty you are under the direct command of Tyler Coombs, our Tactical Response Officer and Head of all Combat Personnel in the ISR. Further information and instructions will be given on site, for now be at the predesignated pick up points for deployment. Again welcome to the Rangers." The voice finished as the screen flashed one last message before turning off.

See You Soon

X Scene Change X

: 0832, somewhere over Costa Rica:

 **Thump, Thump, Thump**

The sound of the UH-1 Iroquois reverberated among the eight armed individuals in the back. The sound of the helicopter many called the Huey didn't bother the men as they gazed out the door at the countryside beneath the helicopter, the fact that they were over land however did. One of the individual's carefully got up from his seat and keeping a firm grip on a series of hand rails on the Huey's roof, made his way toward the cockpit. Leaning his head in he shouted toward the pilot seated to his left.

"Where are we going!? We should have been over the ocean twenty minutes ago!?" the man questioned. The pilot turned to see who addressed him and studied the man that had intruded upon his workplace.

The man stood at a little over six feet tall. His frame was concealed by the Olive Drab Fatigues with the exception of his hands, feet, and face which adorned black boots and fingerless gloves. The only thing he wore atop his head however was a black eye-patch over right eye, allowing the pilot to make out the man's features. He had a pale complexion leading on to believe he was of European dissent. His hair was done in a short black Mohawk that along with the black goatee gave him the stereotypical mercenary look that was only further assisted by his light to moderately muscled frame. The one eye that was not concealed regarded the pilot in a calculating yet confidant blue gaze that demanded an answer to his question. The pilot also couldn't help but notice the man's left hand, which he was using to steady himself against the archway separating the cockpit from the cabin, was missing its ring finger. Strapped to the man's front was a M16A1 Automatic Rifle, likely the man's weapon of choice. Holstered at his side was an M1911A1 that seemed to have some custom work done to the grip. On his left thigh was a strapped combat knife that completed the man's arsenal.

Deciding to answer the man the pilot leaned his head over toward him. "Change of plans sir! We are heading to Daniel Oduber Airport and dropping you off there for a special assignment then this bird is RTB! You're all catching a different ride!" the pilot told him before glancing out the front of the chopper quickly before turning back "We're approaching the airport now sir, you should sit down for landing!" The man nodded before ducking back into the cabin and reclaiming his seat.

As the helicopter made its way to the airfield the pilot maneuvered the Huey toward a hanger set away from the others before slowly lowering the bird to a soft landing. The eight men in back quickly disembarked and no sooner where they off the Huey did the pilots raise altitude before banking away and leaving the eight men standing on the tarmac slightly confused as to what they should be doing. Their attention however was soon grabbed by the sight of two jeeps pulling up to them and the familiar face of the lead jeeps driver.

"Welcome to Costa Rica gentleman! Don't get used to it because you'll be leaving its shores shortly." Said the voice of none other than Tyler Coombs the man that they had all been told and over time came to accept as their boss. Tyler's hair was short and brown, his usually pale complexion had changed to a more tanned on due to his time this close to the equator. His brown eyes regarded the eight men in slight amusement at their previously confused state before he motioned them to the jeeps. The eight man quickly picked up their gear and climbed aboard the two jeeps four to each one before Tyler and the other driver accelerated toward the nearby hanger three hundred yards away.

"Sorry for the change of plans but I needed all of you for an immediate mission." Tyler stated as he drove toward the hanger. "Most of the staff has already arrived at Home Base near Isla Sorna. We have set up most of the equipment but to really begin operations on the island we need two things. First thing we need is a detailed map of the facilities on the island before it was abandoned. The second thing is access to the islands old mainframe. To get these things we need boots on the ground. Quick and quite." Tyler stated as they entered the hanger only to be greeted by the sight of a C-130 Hercules.

As the vehicles came to a stop Tyler looked toward the aircraft before stating for all to hear "Gentleman meet your insertion vehicle." He stated as he disembarked the jeep quickly followed by the eight men. "The eight of you are part of the Rangers Mobile Task Force Unit, or in other words the A team. If a situation comes up and we need to scramble to a highly dangerous situation you all are expected to go. That said get on board and gear up, you'll find some bags with additional equipment and supplies. Vargo!" he called out to the man that had been talking to the chopper pilot previously. "You're my number two on this operation. Take Dorcha, Jay, Drew, Steven, and Felix. You five are Bravo Team. Jevon, Jacks, Mark you're with me. We are Alpha Team. Stick together and board the plan take off is in 5 minutes."

As the men scrambled aboard the plane Tyler watched them go. _"Ready or not here we go boys."_ He thought before making his way aboard.

Next stop Isla Sorna

 **Aannnnd Chapter! Well like I said its short but I'm doing this on the go from a phone so I can't really do more right now. Next chapter is the mission and well get to see what the outcast pack is up to! Anyway hope you enjoyed and as always stay frosty and don't forget to review.**

 **Alpha Team: Tyler, Jevon, Jacks, Mark**

 **Bravo Team: Vargo, Jay, Drew, Felix, Steven**


	3. Chapter 2: The First In

**Hey all so here I am with chapter 2! But before we begin some questions and answer time.**

 **From Guest: I've got a few questions. First off will Rick, Lucy or anybody else be mentioned in the story? Second off is Tyler aware of what rick and Lucy did together? LAST will there be a lemon? Hope you answer my questions, have a nice day (:**

 **Vantage77: Well guest this story will focus on Tyler and the Rangers mostly. Rick, Lucy, and Scar will maybe make an appearance or two but the Outcast pack will be playing a large part. Yes Tyler is aware of what happened between Rick and Lucy at this point. He knew the day after it happened, but we will visit that in a flashback later in the story. As for the lemon question… yes defiantly, you have all made it abundantly clear you want one.**

 **From The Constitutionalist: This was a pretty interesting official 1st chapter. Just about the whole chapter got me thinking of Kojima's MGSV (but that's probably just me from playing it a lot [lol]).**

 **Vantage77: Yes actually the game did influence certain aspects of the story as it helped me solve an issue I was having with the setup but you will likely see it in the next chapter.**

 **From Twixst of the slough: By the way, this is pre-Jurassic World right? Got any plans for the main island when & after you know what happens?**

 **Vantage77: As I have hinted Jurassic World just opened but the events that take place their will happen a lot sooner than they did in the movies so expect a Jurassic World ark though don't expect it to go down as it did in the movie. (Tyler will bring in some heavy firepower to that situation)**

 **Well with that done on to the chapter.**

Chapter 2: The First In

: Isla Sorna:

(Angel's POV)

"Quickly this way!" Angel called out to her pack as they raced as fast as they could away from their pursuers. Behind her, her pack streaked through the trees as fast as they could in order to both escape the agents of death chasing them and also keep up with her. They had been running for the past hour and she saw that many of her pack mates where tiring.

Deciding to take a break for her pack to rest and knowing they had put some distance from their chasers she finally called the pack to stop and rest. As the group of raptors stopped around her she regarded each one closely.

Closest to her has her beta Adam who seemed to be relatively good shape still and was checking up on his mate Star whose grey hide was marred with a few deep cuts made left over from the last time their pursuers caught up to them. Still though despite her injuries the huntress was doing well and her amber eyes still held the spark of vigor in them that reassured Angel that she was still ready to leave at any time.

Moving over to the next group of raptors, Angels eyes rested on her packs family element composing of the young Tiv and Flower who were now a full three feet tall and the most tired of her pack. Angel was truly worried about the pair of young raptors. While the two had indeed grown they looked on the brink of collapse. Next to them their parents Abba and Luke where doing their best to fuss over them and lift their spirits. Angel wished them luck as she turned to regard the next two raptors.

This pair where Mist and Kava who rested near each other. Ever since the pair had lost their mates, one to humans the other by their own killing claw, the two had become close friends and supported each other through the most trying of times. Though that relationship had seemed to more revolve around them both finding a mate eventually and keeping the others spirits up as opposed to genuine friendship.

The last raptor in her pack was their latest addition, a male raptor named Silverback. Silverback had mottled green and brown scales with two distinct silver stripes along his back going from the base of his skull to halfway down the tail. Before he joined them he had been a lone raptor trying to survive after being exiled from his old pack for attempting to stand up to its beta. Angel's pack had picked him up after he sought them out and expressed his interest in joining them. Angel was weary at first but after three months of being with them he had proven himself to be a very loyal and dependable pack mate even if he could be a little overzealous at times. Even now the male shifted from one foot to the other while keeping an alert eye on his surroundings.

After examining each member of her pack Angel took stock of her own condition. Her dark green hide and tan underbelly had a smattering of scratches and claw marks from their pursuers but despite this she was relieved that none where that deep or painful. Still with the way her body ached as her muscles protested the constant strain they were subjected to she knew her body would not be able to go for too much longer.

All of this of course was the result of their pursuers the Blackstripe pack. After losing their alpha Angel had thought that the pack would disperse or at the very least leave them alone and for a few months that was indeed the case. However after three months of solitude they had again resumed encroaching upon their lands with a frequency that had alarmed Angel even then. For the next six months they had played a game against the Blackstripes with the Outcast pack attempting to thwart and chase away encroaching hunters while the Blackstripe raptors managed to sneak through and take prey from within their territory. Then suddenly the Outcast pack began losing territory as groups of Blackstripes moved into their territory and fought her pack for control. The Outcasts had done well for being outnumbered three to one but after three months of skirmish after skirmish the Outcast pack had been thrown out of their home after their nest area was raided and thrashed by the invading pack. Now here they were fleeing from a group of Musk pack raptors whose pack had allied themselves with the Blackstripes led by their Beta Fade a raptor renowned for his fighting skills.

Angel sighed as she looked toward the sky as if hoping for a miracle out of this situation and low and behold she saw something that could mean their salvation. High in the sky was a grey object that Angel knew had to be of human origin. As her gaze locked on the object an image of a human she had met a year ago entered her head as a familiar longing appeared in her heart " _Could it be?"_ Angel thought before making up her mine.

If there was even a chance that this could be Tyler than she needed to get herself and her pack to him. Maybe he could be their salvation one more time. "Everybody get up! We are leaving!" Angel shouted her previous tired state all but vanishing. Despite their own grumbling the others got to their feet and followed their alpha not knowing what she had seen but trusting her to lead them to safety and their alpha trusting fate to bring back someone to be that salvation.

: Aboard the C-130 Hercules, Above Isla Sorna:

(Neilson "Neil" Vargo's POV)

"Ramp's down! Get ready!" Tyler's voice shouted back to the men inside the C-130. The ten men where all standing ready in two lines all facing toward the lowered ramp at the rear of the aircraft and the sky beyond. At the front Tyler stood at the head of the line staring at the indicator light that was their signal to go. "Remember as soon as you hit the ground link up at the RV point!" Tyler shouted to make himself heard over the aircrafts engines and the wind bellowing past the opening in front of them. "And remember from this point on you are being hunted!" Tyler finished just before the light turned green. "Go, go, go!" Tyler shouted as he moved toward the opining and fell out the back of the plane followed by the other nine men.

As Neil left the safety of the aircraft and began to freefall through the sky he reflexively assumed the correct position he was taught back in military jump school and began to maneuver himself away from the other nine men. He inwardly congratulated himself at remembering the movements as he expertly controlled his fall. Glancing below him he saw the green island of Isla Sorna spread out beneath him, its lush forest no doubt hiding the islands deadly predators behind its green beauty.

Shaking off the thought Neil glanced at his altitude indicator on his left hand and saw he was at the point to deploy his parachute. Quickly bringing his right hand to his left should his four fingers found the cord and with a tug freed the fabric from his backpack which quickly deployed and with a jerk slowed his downward momentum. After a full minute of gentle gliding Neil's body broke through the jungle canopy before his parachute snagged on one of the nearby limbs and leaving him hanging only five feet above the ground. Neil quickly detached the chute and dropped to the ground while managing to stay upright.

Neil quickly crouched as he removed the chute bag from his bag and replaced it with his backpack that he had strapped to his chest for the jump. After this he unlatched his gun and M16A1 from his side and readied it by inserting a magazine of ammo before pulling back the slide and flipping off the safety. After this was done he carefully examined his surroundings.

Around him the dense foliage obscured everything beyond fifteen feet with the islands vibrant tropical plants helping to camouflage any unseen predators. The hot atmosphere pressed in around his body already causing him to start a sweat which made his olive drab fatigues cling to his body while the muddy ground beneath him tried to suck in his black boots. Despite these factors his mind and eye where alert as he scanned the trees around him while listening to the jungles natural symphony. Deciding that there was no immediate threat to his person, he glanced to a compass stitched to his left glove and moved northeast toward the RV point.

After making his way through the jungle for a solid five minutes he heard something moving in the underbrush ahead of him. Raising his weapon toward the noise before he opened his mouth and gave a call "Ranger" he said as part of the code words he and the others had learned to identify themselves to each other. "Texas" a voice replied after a moment before the brush parted and a man stepped though in front of him followed by another.

The first man was young likely 25 or 26 and had dirty blond hair with a pale complexion that gave him a rather slim appearance when combined with his long arms and legs. His eyes where obscured by a pair of black sunglasses which matched the pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands. However the rest of his attire wasn't very well suited for outdoors. He wore a green t-shirt that already looked like it was clinging to his body in a vice, most likely made of cotton. He wore black and red sneakers that struggled in the mud and looked out of place for the environment along with the black watch on his wrist that looked expensive. He carried an SMG at his side along with a bowie knife and a pair of pistols which where holstered on both his hips.

The second man was around the same age as the first but stood at about 6'4 instead of his partners 5'11. He wore a long camouflage shirt under a black tactical vest and completed by green cargo pants and brown combat boots. His hair was brown and short with the majority of it obscured thanks to the camouflage boonie hat atop his head. His face was covered with a mix of brown, black, and green camo that left his skin tone a mystery. His eyes Neil noticed where slightly confusing as one was blue while the other was grey which clashed with his camouflage face paint. He had a sniper rifle held in his hands along with a holstered pistol, a Dessert Eagle if Neil wasn't mistaken.

"You're both with me in bravo team aren't you?" Neil asked recognizing them slightly from their very brief briefing.

"Yep!" The first one replied cheerfully "We were just taking a stroll in the jungle surrounded by dangerous human eating dinos and wandered into you. Care to join us?" the man asked.

The second man shook his head at the first's antics before elbowing him hard in the gut "Ignore him. Names Drew Wilson but you can just call me Drew. The joker over here is Jay Andrews but here prefers Jay… asshole also works." Drew stated as he shook Neil's hand while Jay shot him a glare while rubbing his ribs where drew had struck him.

"Neilson Vargo but Neil is fine." Neil replied as he gave them both a nod. "Have you seen any of the others?"

"Not yet they must have landed closer to the objective building." Jay asked now seeming to be done nursing his chest.

Neil nodded "Well we better catch up before they think we got eaten and leave us here." He said to which the two others both nodded and followed him further into the brush.

: RV point:

(Tyler's POV)

Tyler stood calmly atop a small hill overlooking a large building. The building had no doubt been impressive in the past with its three stories of concrete and large radio tower atop its roof. The building was now a poor sight with its concrete frame marred by cracks and vines along with many of the windows along its sides broken and exposing the offices within to the outside. The hill he was on was just short of two hundred yards from the building allowing him to analyze the area for any signs of recent activity. Seeing none he turned around to regard the six men behind him.

First and closest to where he stood was Jevon Xavier Tabb a large 6'3 African American man with long black hair tied into a pony tail. He had a Van Dyke beard style and had enough muscle on him to be written off as a pro wrestle. Still Tyler knew that the 24 year old was actually rather outgoing and a rather active hunter who enjoyed nature it was after all through hunting that Tyler had meet Jevon in the first place. When Tyler was putting together the Rangers Jevon had given up his wrestling carrier to join him. Now here he stood in the jungles of Isla Sorna wearing a green t-shirt under his tactical vest along with camo tactical pants, black knee pads, and a pair of black boots. His hazel eyes stared out at the jungle around him from beneath the military boonie hat on his head. Obscuring his lower face was a black half motorcycle face mask that hid his mouth but Tyler would bet money that he was smiling underneath it at being where they were. In his hands he cradled a Galil ACE along with a back cold steel gunstock war club that was his pride and joy attached to his back.

The second man who was currently sitting down against a tree, was Jack Abrams a large bulky white man at 6'3 from Southern Texas. He wore a woodland military fatigues from top to bottom completed by a pair of brown combat boots and a leaf green baseball cap that he had turned backwards obscuring his short blond hair. Tyler knew the man was ex-Marine Recon with a very upbeat personality and a self-titled 'Cowboy'. His bond bearded face had a calm grin that made him rather friendly in appearance despite the fact that he was carrying around an M-60 machine gun attached to a strap around his shoulder. The extra ammo for said machine gun was wrapped around his neck in belts.

The next man was Mark "old man" Stenson a grey haired 47 year old who despite his age was rather fit although defiantly not anywhere near the other men's fitness levels. The man was the team's medic and currently was sitting down on a log checking over the supplies in his medical bag. The man currently wore a green jacket and cargo pants completed with a pair of black hiking boots and white medical gloves. His only weapon was a single pistol holstered to his side.

Nearby the medic was a 21 year old Irish red head by the name Dorcha Saighead Onichada or Dorcha as he preferred. The 6'3 Irishman had long red hair that was almost crimson in appearance with black eyes and a tattoo of the Irish death symbol that contrasted his pale skin. The man wore a forest camp cloak with soft leather shirt and pants along with a pair of tan combat boots. He was currently looking toward the building quietly while running his hands along his short 12 gauge shotgun he had equipped with hallow point slugs. Strapped to his shoulder was a sheathed kukri knife that Tyler also favored. Despite his very criminal looks Tyler knew the man to be rather soft spoken and gentle when not blowing somethings face off.

Shaking his head he turned to the last three members of the party who were huddled up together. These men where Steven Woods and Felix. Steven was a lean 29 year old standing at about 6'4 with a military type haircut. He wore a dark grey water proof hoody that he had rolled the sleeves of up. Over the hoody he had a black bullet proof vest and a pair of military gloves. The outfit was completed by a pair of dark gray pants, and a pair of black hiking boots. The man was keeping to himself despite Felix sitting within conversation range and preferred to stare at the ground while listening to the sounds around him while clutching his M16A2.

Felix who sat next to Steven was a 5'8 Mexican man from Puerto Vallarta. He had short black hair and brown eyes with a goatee and an easy smile. Unlike the others he wore a tan jacket and camo pants with grey hiking boots and a green helmet atop his head. His FAMAS resting casually at his side while he glanced at their surroundings.

Tyler finished his examination before his eyes flickered to the brush to the right "Ranger" he called suddenly surprising the others.

"Texas" a return call answered before the brush parted and Vargo, Drew, and Jay finally joined their little get together. Giving the three a nod Tyler addressed the group as a whole.

"Now that we are all here I'll give you specifics on this mission. Our target is the building over there which is the former INGEN Headquarters for Isla Sorna. Once inside we will split into out Alpha and Bravo teams and proceed to our objectives. Alpha is going with me to the main offices where we will attempt to find a map of Isla Sorna with all of the old facilities marked on it along with anything else of particular value." Tyler explained to which he saw Jevon, Jacks, and Mark nod in understanding. "Meanwhile Bravo team will head to the buildings mainframe center and attempt to restart its radio signal tower. The system it's connected to is a network of radio towers scattered throughout the island and allow for clear communications anywhere on the island. Jay that will be your job as our resident hacker." He looked to the man who nodded "We need you to then establish a link between the mainframe and the radio dish at our new base and transmit to them the access codes to that system along with any other data they might store there. Understood?" Vargo, Dorcha, Jay, Drew, Steven, and Felix all nodded. "Okay remember keep your eyes alert, we don't know if the building is unoccupied on not. All right let's go!" and with that they set off.

: 2 miles away, 10 minutes Later:

(Angels POV)

"Hurry we're almost there!" Angel barked to her pack as she pushed them to keep running. The object in the sky had dropped something out of its back a while ago. The object had then turned and quickly was out of sight so she had directed her pack to where the objects had fallen. Now all that separated them was the ravine that wound its way through a series of hills. This however became more a danger to them as the ravine was basically open ground and the sheer cliffs of the hills created no escape routes

Behind her the other Outcast pack raptors where struggling to continue with their pace having slowed to a brisk trot. Flower and Tiv where at this point being carried by their parents atop their backs. "Alpha we have to rest. We can't…" Luke began before his statement was broken by a shout behind them.

"There they are! Their heading for the ravine!" The new voice behind them stated. Turning around Angel hissed at the sight of their pursuers behind chasing after them and quickly gaining ground.

"Damn it, move through the ravine!" Angel shouted as the Outcast pack dug deeper into themselves and found a last surge of energy that allowed them to up their pace.

Behind them and amongst their pursuers a tan raptor by the name of Fade grinned maliciously before shouting at the top of his lungs "You can run all you want Angel, but I will still catch you! It's only a matter of time."

He was unaware that his loud call carried through the ravine and reached the translator of a certain human as he and a group of nine other exited a building. The humans head darted toward the ravine where the faint shout had come from. It seems that the pursuers had just become the hunted.

 **Aaannnnndddd Chapter! Well that's all on this end chapter! Next time we will get to see Tyler and Angel reunite and get to see the Ranger's base. OC's are still accepted just pm me for the rules before creating one. Here is a list of OC's that appeared in this chapter.**

 **Cast:**

 **Dorcha Saighead Onichada by: dinohuntsmen**

 **Jevon Xavier Tabb by: lil26jay**

 **Jay Andrews by: Jake Wolf**

 **Drew Wilson by: Dragonstoa**

 **Neilson 'Neil' Vargo by: The Constitutionalist**

 **Silverback by: Dinokid58**

 **Steven Woods by: Thedemonfury**

 **Jake Abrams by: vantage77**

 **Felix Tapia by: vantage77**

 **Mark "Old Man" Stenson by: vantage77**

 **If you have submitted an OC and they were not in this chapter do not worry I plan to work them all in eventually.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed and remember to stay frosty and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

The Outcast pack struggled to make it through the ravine before their pursuers caught them and they did surprisingly well considering their near collapse from exhaustion. However their luck ran out when they rounded a corner only to be greeted with the sight of six Musk Pack raptors who had moved around to the other end of the ravine to head them off. Angel unfortunately was the first to discover them via being tackled by one and pinned to the ground.

Angel didn't stay that way though as Silverback who was nearest to her saw what happened and quickly leapt at the raptor whilst shrieking a furious screech. The Musk raptor had no time to realize the danger before Silverback's killing claws dug into his side and he was sent to the ground by the bigger males tackle. Silverback wasted no time and before his target could get his bearings Silverbacks jaws clamped around his throat and with a jerk the victims windpipe was removed and thrown to the side leaving the raptor to choke to death on his own blood.

Before the other five raptors of the ambush party could avenge their comrade they soon found themselves under attack by the streaking forms of Kava and Adam who passed on either side of Silverback and raced into the enemies mist at full sprint. Silver back let out a victory shriek before quickly joining them in the melee.

As Angel got up to join them her attention was quickly snapped to the sound of a furious snarl from behind her causing her to turn and see, much to her dismay that her pursuers had managed to catch up. Abba was backed up and in a defensive position protecting her two young hatchlings midway from Angel and their pursuers. The only things stopping the large group of twelve Musk pack raptors that made up the main group of pursuers where the snarling forms of Luke, Star, and Mist who had planted themselves between the mother and children and their would be killers.

Star was engaged with two raptors whilst Luke and Mist had an opponent each leaving the remaining eleven to hang back apparently content to see the battles outcome, all except one however. As Angel watched she saw the form of the Musk Pack's Alpha Fade stroll forward toward the melee but seeming to stare past them, straight at her. Angel knew his intentions, her versus him, alpha against alpha, winner take all, and a fight Angel knew she had no choice but to accept or risk having the powerful male to turn his eyes on one of her pack mates. So with her choice made she snarled threateningly and rushed toward her opponent.

Fade for his part only gave a pleased snarl before rushing forward himself to meet her. When she was close enough Angel leapt into the air and extended her killing claws intending to bring them down hard upon her opponent. What she hadn't anticipated was Fade to leap forward under her forcing her to land behind him. Before she could turn and engage the male raptor Fade bit down hard on her tail forcing out a screech of pain from the Outcast Pack alpha. Then with impressive strength Fade threw Angel to the ground via her tail before lunging forward with his own killing claws.

Angel seeing this managed to roll out of the way but not without Fades claw leaving a gash along her side. Quickly rising to her feet Angel rushed forward and managed to grab Fade's back with her jaws. Fade snarled before rolling onto the ground bringing Angel with him. As the pair tussled on the hard ground Fade utilized their new position to his advantage by racking his killing claws along Angle's chest numerous times before kicking off with his feet separating them.

Angel attempted to rise back to her feet but a combination of her previous exhaustion and Fade's last attack had drained her of all her energy leaving her to lay there defeated and using what energy she had left to glare bloody murder at her adversary.

As Angel struggled to stay conscious Fade stood triumphantly over her with a maniacal smirk plastered over his face and his own injuries temporarily forgotten. Behind her she could hear as Mist and Kava continued trying to protect Tiv and Flower as the rest of the Outcast pack tried to hold back the numerically superior foes that where now advancing semicircle of Musk pack raptors.

Angel glanced to her side as she tried to recover her breath from the intense battle she just had against Fade and grimaced. The Musk Pack had chased them into a rocky ravine and thus trapped them in a dead end. With twenty foot rock walls on both sides and Musk pack raptors behind and in front of them, they were hopelessly trapped.

Angel glared defiantly at Fade who simply chuckled "Ah Angel those eyes of yours just make me want to take you right now in front of everyone!" The sick raptor said in a hysterical voice his madness coming into the limelight. "I would positively love to make you mine right here and make your pack watch as I humiliate you, but unfortunately I have a previous engagement to attend to." Fade said with a regretful sigh before he turned around and began to walk away before signaling to another Musk raptor "Kill them all, show no mercy".

Angel watched helplessly as the Musk raptor nodded before approaching her and resting his killing claw above her throat, preparing to bring it down and end her life. Angel noticed the other Musk raptors beginning to charge the rest of her pack and knew this was likely where it ended. A

s her life flashed by her eyes she couldn't help but linger on the memory of a peculiar human that left all those months ago. "…Tyler…" Angel whispered before closing her eyes and preparing herself for death.

BANG!

The report of the SAR 21A reverberated throughout the ravine as the 7.62 round tore through the throat of the Raptor above Angel. The raptor stumbled back from the impact as it desperately tried in vain to suck in a breath of air before dropping to the ground a couple seconds later.

Angel and every other raptor there where completely silent as they watched the spectacle before the sound of something landing on the ground next to her caused her and the other raptors to turn to the source which caused Angel's heart to leap up into her throat. Their standing next to her decked out in jungle combat fatigues was none other than Tyler who was gazing down at her with a smirk.

"You know this is quickly becoming a recurring theme between us." Tyler said as he knelt down next to her.

Angel stuttered for a second before managing to find her voice "Y-y-your back?"

Tyler gave a comforting smile before extending his left hand and rubbing Angel's snout causing her to purr at finally feeling his touch again "Yeah, sorry I took so long. I won't leave like that again."

"Oh what's this? The infamous Angel fraternizing with a human?!" the voice of Fade shouted completely ruining the moment.

Angel struggled and used the last bit of energy she found after Tyler's arrival to stand up next to the human as he stared down the nineteen Musk raptors. "I'm sorry to say Tyler but this isn't exactly a favorable time to have reunited with us." She said as she prepared to make her last stand.

Fade laughed "Indeed you foolish human you are still heavily outnumbered. The only thing you have succeeded in doing is dying here with these other soon to be corpses!"

Tyler glanced at the Musk raptors before locking eyes with Fade "That would be true normally but thankfully I decided to bring a few friends along to our little party."

Suddenly around the edges of the ravine emerged the forms of nine other humans all armed with guns aimed down at the Musk raptors below. From the edge of the cliff Dorcha, Felix, and Steven slid down and joined Tyler's side each brining their shotgun, FAMAS, and M-16A2 respectively to the fight. Meanwhile Jay and Vargo took their B&T AG SMG and M-16A1 to the back of the fight joining Silverback, Kava, and Adam on their side of the fight. However most crucially to Tyler and the rest fighting the majority of the enemy was the four rangers staying atop the cliff. From their high over watch position Jevon, Drew, and Mark each would use their Galil ACE, sniper rifle, and M-16 to cover Tyler and the other back while Abrams had the crucial role of using the M-60 he carried to kill or suppress the majority of the enemy raptors. Tyler was hoping for more of the kill option.

Tyler smirked at the quickly panicking Fade who saw the humans take the high ground and bolster the Outcast packs positions "Now what was it you were saying? Oh yes, it was something like show no mercy, kill them all correct?" Tyler seemed to pause as Fade began to have a feeling of dread wash over him before Tyler decided enough was enough. "Angel you're tired, let us handle this. Rangers, weapons free!"

The Rangers wasted no time in starting the action as Abrams sprayed the Musk pack group with automatic fire from the M-60 dropping six raptors who were ripped apart by the withering fire. Their deaths however allowed the rest of their pack to sprint forward toward the Outcast pack and Tyler's group. However before they could completely close the distance the other three Rangers on the ridge killed one each with controlled bursts or in Drew's case an accurate shot through the throat with his sniper rifle. This left six raptors for Tyler, Dorcha, Felix, and Steven to deal with.

As the six raptors approached with Fade in the lead both Tyler and Dorcha sprinted forward surprising the charging raptors and making them lose focus on Felix and Steven who used the distraction to each unload a clip of ammo into one raptor each. However the one Felix attacked seemed to use its last strength and leaped forward onto a reloading Felix and raking its killing claws down his shoulder leaving a gash and knocking the man down to the ground. Thankfully by falling to the ground Felix saved his own life as this left Jevon a clear shot, allowing him to finish off the raptor with two bursts of fire from his Galil ACE.

As this was happening Tyler and Dorcha charged Fade and his three pack mates and wasted no time in unloading a round from their respective shotguns at point blank range. Tyler's slug buried itself into the base of the raptors neck severing its throat and its spine before the slug ripped out the back of the raptor. Dorcha's round buried itself into the left side of his targets face blowing away a chunk of its head and leaving the raptors twitching body to fall to the ground violently.

"Dorcha take left!" Tyler shouted getting a nod from Dorcha who charged the left most raptor and leaving Fade to Tyler.

Fade realized that allowing Tyler to bring his gun to bear would lead to him dying a similar death to that of his pack mates and so lunged forward and clamped his jaws around the barrel of the Spas-12 shotgun. With a mighty tug Fade ripped the shotgun out of Tyler's hands before turning his head to throw the gun away. This however also meant he lost sight of Tyler which was a big mistake. A sharp pain in his neck caused Fade to let out a pained screech before it turned into a gurgle as Tyler used his strength to rip the serrated kukri he had lodged into the raptors neck down cutting the pack alpha's jugular and leaving the raptor to fall choking on his own blood.

Looking around Tyler saw the battle winding down and quickly retrieved the SPAS-12 before walking over and unloading another armor piercing slug into the downed raptors head without a word finishing the dino. With the threat gone Tyler glanced around and saw that both Felix and Jay had been injured in the fight though Jay's injury was a minor gash on his arm. "Old man get down here he tend to Felix!" Tyler shouted to his unit's medic who soon slide down the ridge and began to wrap a cursing Felix's wounds.

"What about me?" Jay complained as he gestured to his arm.

Tyler glanced at the wound before nodding "Right Jay stop being a pussy and walk it off." Tyler shouted which caused a round of laughs among the Rangers before he walked over to Angel. "Angel I have to get my injured out of here afterward I can escort you back to your nest and" he began only to be interrupted.

"No!" Angel shouted surprising him "We cannot return and I'm not letting you out of my sight so soon." Angel whispered the last part but with no less conviction.

Tyler frowned "What do you mean you can't return?" he asked.

Angel sighed before she explained to him all of the events since his departure including the Blackstripes taking of their territory. Tyler listened to Angel's tale until she finished and thought of his next course of action. With an exhausted Outcast pack in need of shelter and two wounded team members in need of medical treatment, his options where limited.

Tyler was broken from his thoughts by Jevon who had walked up to his side "Sir Mother Base is calling in, they want to know if we are ready for pick up?"

Tyler looked over at Angel once more before making up his mind and keying his com "Mother Base this is Ranger 1 actual, we are ready for pick up at designated LZ. Be advised we have guests and require big bird pick up. We also have time two wounded so get medical online." He announced over the communications.

"This is Mother Base confirmed big birds are revving up and will be at the LZ in ten mikes." A voice replied.

Tyler nodded before looking at Angel with a small smile "Well than seeing as you are currently homeless I guess I can let you stay over at my place for a bit… Hope you like flying."

 **Annnndddd chapter! Argh, this one was a bitch to get through because life stuff but all around I'm glad it's done. The next chapter will see more Angel and Tyler interaction as they were both in leader mode until now and couldn't act more open with their feelings. We will also see the Rangers base of operations so stay tuned.**

 **Anyway until next time don't forget to stay frosty and don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Citadel

**Chapter 4: The Citadel**

It had taken ten minutes of walking for the Outcast Pack and the Rangers to make it to the LZ area followed by another fifteen waiting for their pick up birds. However the wait was over when the deafening roar of the rotor blades from the pair of Mi-26T2's thundered overhead and the two large craft landed in the large clearing that was the LZ. The raptors had been understandably nervous about entering the aircraft but the urging of Tyler eventually got them inside especially his comment of the noise attracting unwanted company to them. The pack was spilt into two groups along with the rangers and with each boarding a different helicopter. As soon as they were on the birds lifted into the air and began heading east away from the island.

The ride was silent with the raptors trying to get used to the feeling of flying inside a metal room while the Rangers got used to being in the presence of a raptor. Angel however was to focused on Tyler to care about where she was. "Tyler while I'm glad you are back, who are these other humans with you?" Angel asked casting a curious eye to the other Rangers in their helicopter.

Tyler gave her a reassuring pat on her side "in a sense you could call them my pack, we call ourselves the Rangers and it's our job to basically make sure that no humans illegally go to your island."

"Why stop other humans from coming?" Angel asked with a curious glance to her human. _"Wait since when was he my human?"_ she thought.

"Well the only two kinds of people other than ourselves who would be on this island are either their by accident and in need of rescue before their eaten, or their thereby choice and likely to harm or capture dinos for shipping off the island in which case we stop them." Tyler explained "we also are there for scientific research and helping to oversee the island. Those duties usually involve examining old buildings and research labs, doing field studies, and keeping the dinos on the island while safe guarding them."

Angel regarded Tyler for a couple seconds in disbelief "How are you and your pack going to do all of this?"

Tyler looked out the window before replying "With excessive amounts of equipment and firepower." Angel followed his gaze and went silent at what she saw outside the chopper.

Tyler made his way to the access hatch as the pilot announced they were touching down. After successfully making his way to the back he gripped a hand rail as the chopper landed before turning to the choppers occupants. "Gentlemen, Raptors, welcome to your new home we like to call 'The Citadel'." Tyler said before pressing a button on the side of the fuselage which opened the hatch and allowed the occupants to step out of the aircraft and onto their new home.

What greeted them was a series of large metal and concrete platforms in the middle of the ocean connected by long road ways. The pleasant warm breeze of the sea rolled in along with the smell of sea water which was much appreciated by the returning Rangers. The platform they were on had two large landing platforms obviously meant for the two Mi-26T2's that had just landed on them. The other platforms varied in size but there seemed to be three main types of platforms. The smallest where only a hundred yards long and seemed to be security check points with defensive emplacements ranging from HMG's to one or two twenty millimeter guns. They also seemed to form a defensive ring around the larger platforms and served as hubs along the connecting road ways. The second type of platforms where three times larger and had differing buildings atop them however they seemed to serve as support systems like one that housed power generators and another that served as a radar instillation. The larger platforms varied in size but generally ranged from five hundred yards across to seven hundred yards across. They seemed to be the epicenter of activity as staff could be seen moving materials from and to them regularly.

"Sir is this an oil platform?" Jevon asked as his gaze swept the supports that held the platforms a couple hundred feet above the water and finding them to be sturdy and recently upgraded with metal supports.

Tyler nodded "former oil platform, the oil ran out and the company went bankrupt. They were all too happy for Hammond to purchase the facility at a discount" he explained as a jeep rapidly approached them from one of the three nearby roadways. When it arrived two men jumped out and ran toward the injured Felix before helping him into the jeep and speeding down the same roadway toward a nearby platform with a white building atop it. "That's the medical platform its connected to both helipads so they can rapidly aid wounded. Speaking of which, Angel do any of your pack need medical treatment?"

Angel snapped out of analyzing her new home at Tyler's question "No we're more tired than anything else. If you could tell us where our new nest is so we may rest and recover I would appreciate it."

Tyler nodded "Understandable follow me the nesting area is on the Barrack platform." Just as Tyler finished saying this the landing pad they were on shuddered before slowly lowering into a hanger area where engineers where waiting to service the two choppers. When the platform finished lowering Tyler stepped off and gestured for them to follow. The group made their way across the hanger to one of three exit archways, the one they were using the left most one. Moving through the archway the group found themselves before one of the connecting roadways or rather below it.

As it was the roadways above where only for vehicles to travel down while beneath them was a rail system which personnel could use the large platform which traveled down said rail system between two ocean platforms. The platform was large enough that their group could all fit without being squeezed against the railings on the sides of the platform. Angel saw that on either side of the rail platform where two pathways for staff to walk along if they didn't wish to ride the rail platform.

Tyler nodded to a man by a console who nodded and pressed a button sending the platform moving down the rail. The platform itself didn't move to all that fast, just slightly faster than one would walk but the convenience of it was that it allowed the tired raptors to rest during the fifteen minute ride to the barracks area.

When they arrived at the area Tyler disembarked first and stepped up to a closed door before throwing a latch and pulling the door open allowing the group inside into what appeared to be an armory full of weapons lockers and crates. "Rangers, stow your gear here and then get some rest. Report to headquarters tomorrow at 0800 for assignments" Tyler announced causing the rest of the humans in their group to split off and begin stowing away their gear.

Tyler waved the raptors to follow him and proceeded up a metal stair case followed by the raptors only to emerge in a hallway filled with doors that led to what Tyler explained where the quarters for the combat teams. Tyler made a right down the hallway and out a set of double doors into the ocean platforms deck and made his way toward a nearby dome shaped building and towered another set of double doors that this time opened automatically when he neared them. They made their way down a short hallway before the hallway branched off into two separate pathways.

"The right path leads directly to where your nesting area is while the left one is to your shower area. Since you all look half dead you'll want to hit the shower area first" Tyler explained before leading them down the left path.

Eventually they made their way to another automatic door which opened to reveal a room divided by seven archways that where in the middle of the room. "Each archway is actually a shower, to use it simply step forward into the pad before it and wait to hear the tone before stepping forward into the archway" Tyler explained.

Angel hesitantly stepped forward onto a black pad that rested on the ground before each pathway after a second she heard a ringing sound she assumed was the tone Tyler was talking about and stepped forward into the archway. Suddenly water began to spray onto her form from both sides and above her, surprising her initially before the feeling of the warm water made her sigh in relaxation. The water seemed to be coming from a series of openings in the metal archway and as the warm water ran down her form it poured into two areas of grating that the water could drain into. Oh yes she could get used to this.

XXXXXXX

After each of the pack had washed off Tyler led them to their nesting area which turned out to be a very large greenhouse. The earth beneath their feet had been transported in along with the trees, bushes, and other plants that made up the enclosure. A bit of ingenuity on the engineering department had allowed them to build two streams through the enclosure using the pluming to pump seawater from the ocean around them. One stream was filtered and for the raptors to drink from while the other was unfiltered and moving much quicker, the unfiltered one was for when the raptors needed to relive themselves. All of this Tyler explained to them as they were lying down and resting while Tyler made his way amongst them treating their injuries one by one with a medical bag.

Tyler was working on treating Angel who had insisted on being treated last, as the human disinfected the wounds and applied bandages to the more serious injuries Tyler couldn't help but gaze at the female raptor before him. Angel still generally looked the same with her green scaled body, tan underbelly, and black stripes along her back but their where some subtle changes Tyler's experienced eye could pick out being as close to her as he was now. Firstly, was that Angel was much more toned then she had been almost a year ago, Tyler thought that it was likely due to her having to lead her pack in territory disputes against other raptor packs. Another difference was the addition a few scares along her body from likely those same battles, however the more startling difference was her aura of weariness. Angel's frame spoke volumes of the ordeal she had gone through the past year with the way her shoulders slouched slightly how her tail dragged slightly along the grounds and the minute slowness of her steps, as if she had to constantly summon the effort to take every step. Despite the wariness however her eyes held a confidence and determination that made her the most beautiful creature Tyler had ever seen.

"It's damn good to see you again Angel." Tyler said as his hands traced Angel's jawline eliciting a purr from the tired raptor who leaned her head into the humans touch.

Angel for her part regarded him through half lidded eyes that where fighting to stay awake but held a warmth that reminded Tyler of a relaxing warm glow of a campfire. "I'm glad to see you too Tyler. I have… a lot I need to talk to you about."

Tyler nodded "And we will talk about it but not now, you need to rest." Tyler stated before seeing Angel about to protest "Don't worry I'll still be here when you wake up. Now rest Angel, you earned it." Tyler said with a calming smile while Angel finally lost the battle to stay awake and slowly went to sleep with Tyler rubbing the side of her neck.

Tyler looked down at the sleeping forms of the outcast pack and couldn't help a small relived smile from crossing his face and a small whisper escaping his mouth "I'm back home"

 **Aaannnddd Chapter! Hey bet you are all excited to see another chapter of this out. Sorry it took a bit but don't worry I plan on releasing another chapter before the end of this month. This chapter focused on a bit of the ranger's base in terms of physical description while next chapter will focus on the group's military assets, personnel, and capabilities. The next chapter will also finish the introduction part of the story and give a teaser about the contents of the next part.**

 **Anyway till next time remember to stay frosty and don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Unknowing Alpha

**Chapter 5: The Unknowing Alpha**

Tyler had left the outcast pack to rest knowing that they would need at least nine hours if not more of rest before they would awake, due to their fatigue. In the meantime he had been called to the Citadel's command center immediately, so he had grabbed a jeep and began driving toward the central platform which housed the three stories structure that made up the command center, global communications, and local communications centers. Along the way he passed Felix who was leaving the medical center and heading to the barracks platform. The two gave a wave to each other before Tyler drove the jeep past and to the bridge connecting the medical platform to the command center.

Getting out after parking the jeep he stepped out of the vehicle and made his way to an electronic door that was maned by two guards wielding AK-47's. The two guards upon seeing him immediately parted and allowed Tyler to walk through the door and into the grey metal interior of the building. As Tyler made his way up a flight of stairs he swept his gaze across the bland metal walls and came to the conclusion that they really needed to decorate the interiors of the platforms.

Finally arriving at the metal door that led to the command and control center, Tyler opened the door and was greeted to the sight of eight or more people working around the room while conversing with each other. The room itself was modeled in a way that was reminiscent of an aircraft carriers control tower with the far side of the room having glass windows looking out toward the sea in the direction of Isla Sorna. Unlike the windows on an aircraft carrier however these windows where tinted to allow the glow from the many monitors and computer terminals to provide the majority of the illumination in the room, giving the room a green and blue tint. Tyler knew that the people in this room where monitoring air traffic, radio communications, coordinating supplies, and keeping an eye all other functions of the Citadel making them the most stressed people in the Rangers. Thankfully for those working here their paychecks reflected this and they enjoyed the largest paychecks among the rangers.

One worker noticed Tyler enter and walked up to him "Sir, Archer is waiting for you in his office" the man said while pointing toward another door off to the right. Tyler nodded and quickly made his way over to the door, not wanting to distract the other workers.

As Tyler opened the door he entered the room which hosted a moderate office with two shelves, a single wooden desk, and two chairs with one sitting in front and one behind the desk, and finally a filing cabinet along the back wall. The rooms only forms of illumination was from the lamp on the desk and a low powered bulb on the ceiling fan that slowly circulated the air in the room keeping it cool. Behind the desk and sitting in the chair was an older man with greying hair that Tyler knew was in his late fifties. Theodor Archer was the man in charge of the command center and thusly was second in command of all Citadel operations next to Tyler himself. Archer however ran the day to day operations of the fortress and the two men enjoyed a positive relationship built on the respect the pair knew the other had in their given field.

Archer looked up looked up from the file he was reading and greeted Tyler with a friendly nod and a small smile "Tyler enjoy your excursion to Dinosaur Island?"

Tyler gave a smirk as the two shook hands "Of course I did, perfect vacation location really. You should bring the misses there sometime Theodor."

"Ha, ha" Theodor fake laughed "In all seriousness good job on getting those transmission towers online, they will definitely help keep us in contact with any teams we send in despite the dense tree cover.

"Did all the towers comeback online?" Tyler asked as he sat down in the offices only remaining chair.

Archer shook his head "No only about five of the twelve are broadcasting. The others likely have been damaged in some way. We'll have to send teams to each one to get them back online."

Tyler nodded "Those ops are going to be dangerous, within the areas of those towers the teams won't have comms with the Citadel. They will basically be on their own until they can get the towers back online."

Archer nodded "Yes that's why I'm planning to send them out in teams of eight and only focus on one tower at a time, even then only the towers closest to our area of coverage in case things go wrong and the team needs to retreat back within our coverage to call in backup or evac." Archer said this before reaching into his desk drawer looking for a file. "From what I understand we may have some new guides available to help our teams."

Tyler nodded "Yes, the Outcast pack are resting right now in the raptor enclosure. I would give them a least a couple days before you ask for their assistance." Tyler replied knowing that Archer had been fully briefed on the communication beads and Tyler's previous experience with the Outcast pack.

"That's understandable, from what I've gathered they have been through quite the ordeal. I'll let the eggheads in the research wing know to hold off on satisfying their curiosity for a couple days." Archer replied before pulling the file he was looking for out of the desk and opening it. "By the way we finished running inventory on our available assets Hammond Industries sent us if you want to go over them now."

Tyler nodded before taking the file while Archer leaned back in his chair before reading off the items in the file he had already memorized. "We have four UH-1N Twin Huey helicopters and two Mi-26T2's your team used earlier along with their crews. We also have three SOC-R boats for river and over sea operations curtesy of the US military. I'm still not sure how you got them to send three of those to us."

Tyler shrugged "Some military officials are looking for a replacement contractor company instead of Ingen. I think some have realized that INGEN's only interested in what will profit them, morality and human lives be damned. The SOC-R's are incentive to keep doing deals with them."

Archer nodded before continuing to list off other items "We have around thirty eight combat personnel available to us currently along with fifty engineers to help maintain this facility and the aircraft. We also have fifteen resident scientists working on various projects along with twenty security staff and another thirty support personnel both here in the control center and the other facilities. All told we have about three hundred and eighty plus individuals aboard the Citadel."

Tyler nodded before handing the file back "Are all the facilities operational?"

Archer shook his head "Not all of them, island communications are only partially working like we discussed. The R&D platform is mostly empty so we have limited systems up and running there. Global communications, Radar, Engineering, the Barracks, the Medical building, and the Raptor Quarters are all online along with the rail system. However in order to get the rest of our facilities online along with the rest of our generators and the holding area online we need more funding."

Tyler rose an inquisitive brow "Hammond Industries didn't give us enough money?"

Archer shook his head "No they just didn't think we would be up and operational this quickly."

Tyler sighed "So the only problem is who we get the funding we need from."

"Actually I have a possible contractor lined up already." Archer announced surprising Tyler.

"Who in Sam hell did you get in contact with so fast?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

Archer regarded Tyler with a serious look "Masrani Global."

Tyler froze for a couple of seconds "The Jurassic World people? Archer I made it quite clear we are not allowing them anywhere near site B or any other island outside of Isla Nublar and we defiantly aren't sending any dino's their way now or ever."

Archer nodded "I know and I told Masrani himself as much but he want us for another reason."

Tyler settled down "Well what's the man want with us?"

"Masrani Global want two contracts with us, one long term and one short term. The long term contract is as an emergency service" Archer explained.

"What kind of emergency service?" Tyler asked questioningly, he had always been skeptical about the logic behind opening Jurassic Park again but was willing to give the Masrani global people the benefit of the doubt when they focused on safety and successfully opened the park to the public a month ago. That good will had been burned to ash however when he heard that INGEN was overseeing a few of their projects.

Archer leaned in to explain "Apparently Masrani doesn't like whoever INGEN sent as a representative. Apparently whoever it is sees some of the dinos there as INGEN property when they are supposed to belong to Masrani Global. Masrani want to hire the Rangers personally as a form of insurance in case something bad happens. He worded the request in a way that made me think he was more worried about INGEN than the dino's escaping."

Tyler slowly nodded "If what I heard about security at Jurassic World is right than the only way any dinos are getting out is because someone let them out. What about the temporary contract?"

"Actually the temporary contract is for us to send a consultant to Jurassic World to get their opinion on a few of their projects, mostly the ones INGEN is helping to fund." Archer explained "Actually he requested you personally."

Tyler thought over the proposal before nodding slowly "Alright when does he want me to swing by?"

"ASAP, apparently the INGEN rep is away for a week so now is the perfect time to go." Archer explained.

Tyler suddenly stood up and began to head toward the office door "Prep a Huey and tell him I'll be there in half an hour."

XXXXXX

The half hour ride to Isla Nublar went without incident as the island was only fifteen miles away from the base allowing the pilot sometime to prep the aircraft before takeoff. As the helo approached Isla Nublar the radio crackled to life.

"This is Jurassic World Control to unidentified aircraft, you are approaching restricted airspace. Turn back immediately or we will alert security personnel" The male voice stated.

The Huey's Pilot wasted no time and responded "This is Ranger 1-1 to JWC we are invited guests of Masrani and have been cleared to pad 01. Ask your boss for confirmation."

After a few minutes the voice came back "Understood and acknowledged Ranger 1-1, happy landing." Obviously the voice thought that the occupants of the helicopter were rich friends of Masrani. With clearance given to them the pilot flew the direction he had been given by Masrani and saw the approaching helipad was atop a building that looked like a private residence.

Tyler waited in the back as the chopper touched down before getting off and making his way toward two people coming out of residence. One was obviously Masrani based one his custom tailored suit with pink undershirt combo while the other was a woman wearing a white business suit.

"Ah! Mr. Hamilton good to meet you in person. Welcome to Jurassic World!" The flamboyant but friendly Masrani announced over the blades of the Huey spinning down.

Tyler and Masrani shook hands while the woman in the white suit stayed back where the downdraft from the Huey was less sever. "Mr. Masrani a pleasure to meet you. Have to say the park looked beautiful from the air and I look forward to see it on the ground up close." Tyler replied going back to the manners he learned in his younger years while hunting with rich and influential.

The pair retreated to where the woman in white stood holding a clipboard "May I present my park operations manager Ms. Claire Dearing." Masrani introduced.

Tyler shook Ms. Dearing's hand but noticed she looked rather peeved at his presence. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Dearing."

Dearing gave a polite nod before focusing on her boss "Sir I really don't see the point of having Mr. Hamilton here from what I have learned he's only a hunting guide and not a security expert."

Masrani didn't even bat an eye at Claire's questioning "Ah but his opinion to me, matters more than I can say. Anyway I will be taking him to the raptor enclosure and then to the see our two newest creations. If you could, make sure his pilot is entertained for a couple hours maybe escort him to one of the restaurants or the attractions."

Claire gave a hesitant nod before Masrani ushered Tyler through the house and out the front door toward a jeep waiting out front. "She doesn't know who I represent?" Tyler asked as the two climbed into the jeep with Masrani behind the wheel.

Masrani shook his head even as he hit the gas sending the jeep flying down the road. "No she still thinks INGEN is the only company we need for security and doesn't share the same level of mistrust for them I do. If she found out that I invited a representative of the Rangers to look at two of our biggest behind the scenes projects she would raise hell for me and I would never get to have any fun." Masrani explained before they made a turn onto a dirt road heading to a secluded area just outside the park.

"So tell me about this raptor project you have." Tyler said over the sounds of the jeeps engine.

"It's a behavior and obedience test to see if a human handler could train a small pack of raptors. I originally thought of it as potentially being a show but the raptors handler has convinced me that raptors cannot be tamed. INGEN however keeps insisting to continue the program for reasons unknown. I believe they have ulterior plans for the raptors." Masrani explained as they continued to drive down the dirt road through the jungle.

Tyler thought about this for a bit before giving a nod in understanding "How many raptors do you have and who is the handler?"

Masrani launched into an explanation right away, likely eager to talk about it. "We have four raptors in the project Blue, Charlee, Delta, and Echo. Blue is the Beta of the pack with our handler Owen Grady being the Alpha. Mr. Grady is ex-military and has experience being a handler with avian raptors. He came highly recommended but he can be a bit eccentric."

Tyler gave a questioning gaze "Eccentric in what way?"

Masrani seemed to chuckle to himself before replying "The man lives in a trailer by the river away from the park, hates any attempts to control the raptors, gets around on an old motor bike, and calls the raptors his girls or ladies."

Tyler gave a small smile "Sounds like an interesting man, I look forward to meeting him."

"You'll get your chance soon enough, we're here." Masrani said before indicating the metal cage like structure they were approaching along with the small building alongside it.

The jeep came to a stop near the small building and the pair climbed out and began to head toward the cage. Tyler saw that the cage walls where high with a metal walkway above them for the handlers to view down into the raptor enclosure. On top of the walkway was a man with brown hair and stubble around his lower jaw and upper lip giving him a handsome yet rugged look that combined with his shirt and vest combo gave him the outdoorsman look that Tyler had often seen amongst both ranchers and archeologists.

Walking forward the man soon looked up and noticed them "Mr. Masrani, what brings you out here?"

XXXXX

Owen had just finished feeding the pack when he had heard the arrival of the jeep. Looking up and dreading to see Hoskins he was instead pleasantly surprised to see his boss Masrani and another individual he didn't recognize. The stranger was dressed differently than most other on the island wearing boots, camouflage cargo pant, and a black breathable short sleeve shirt. The man's unusual outfit was completed with mud stains along the pants and a holstered side arm on his left hip.

"Mr. Masrani, what bring you out here?" Owen asked as he climbed down the stairs to the walk way and greeted his boss with a firm handshake and a friendly smile. Owen actually liked his boss Masrani. Unlike Hoskins who kept looking at his girls greedily and refused to listen to Owen's insistence that raptors couldn't be tamed, Masrani actually listened to Owen's complaints and did the best he could to either conform to his requests or make it up to him and his girls with increased funding and more comfortable living space for the raptors. Also unlike Claire who saw the raptors as assets abet dangerous ones, Masrani saw them as creatures deserving of respect which the pack had picked up on and so didn't act as hostile to him as they did to other visitors.

"Hello Mr. Grady" Masrani greeted "I was just showing my guest your raptor project. Everything going well with your girls?"

Owen nodded "Yeah since Hoskins hasn't bothered us it's been smooth sailing since the girls are more relaxed without him around." Owen replied before turning to greet the second individual only to realize with a start that he was gone. Hearing a sound near the cage he turned around only to be greeted with the sight of the unknown individual right outside the cage bars locking eyes with Blue. "Oh no"

XXXXX

Blue had been annoyed when the arrival of the human vehicle took their alpha's attention away from her and the pack. The sight of the friendly and respectful non-pack human eased her annoyance somewhat but the sight of an unknown individual made her concerned for the wellbeing of her Alpha. She knew that her Alpha's name was Owen from what the humans called him but referred to him as his rank instead of by name as a sign of respect, though that respect was tested each and every day.

In truth unlike a true alpha Blue could tell that Owen was beholden to other humans who he treated as superior to him. One's like the friendly and respectful human weren't an issue to her really but the one that greedily stared at them was who really set her on edge. Hoskins, she had heard the humans call him, was a threat to the safety of the pack and the fact that her alpha did not force the disgusting human away and protect them as he should tested the beta's patience with her human.

Then there was the human female in white. It was acknowledged amongst her sisters that she was the only one amongst them with the right to be their alpha's mate but the fact that their alpha couldn't understand them and hadn't accepted her as his was both hurtful and confusing to Blue. The fact that the female human who viewed her and the pack with no respect had feelings toward her alpha rubbed Blue the wrong way and made her question why her alpha didn't see her as worthy of his affection. All of these thing made her and the rest of the pack question their alpha and if something didn't change soon than Blue knew she may have to usurp Owen's authority.

Blue's inner thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that the unknown individual had approached the cage and was regarding her and the rest of the pack with an analyzing gaze. Blue growled out in warning alerting her sisters to the unknown before she approached the cage walls in the hopes of scaring off and intimidating the human. Much to her surprise the human didn't back away or flinch like all the other humans but instead kept a steady gaze that Blue realized with a start was locked onto her own eyes.

As Blue's eyes met that of the stranger she instantly understood why he was not intimidated, the look in his eyes, the confident way he stood under her gaze, the aura of command that surrounded him, it all pointed to one thing. "Alpha" Blue stated in realization, her voice reaching sisters who immediately made their way over to her and regarded the human in curiosity.

"Yes, alpha indeed." Tyler replied matter-of-factly as he examined the raptors in front of him. All four raptors where in prime health even if they were relatively young adults. Blue was the dominate one among them and was a little more muscled from having to keep her sisters in line. The blue streak along her sides tipped him off to where she got her name sake and judging by the military terms the others used as their names made Tyler conclude that Owen had been the one to bestow them. Blue's voice was smooth and trickled through Tyler's ears like water reminding him of a few lovely female politicians and public speakers he had met in the past and while Tyler was not an expert on the matter he recognized Blue and the others of Owen's pack as attractive by raptor standards.

As one the raptors heads shot up as they realized that Tyler had understood and responded to their beta's statement. "You can understand us?" Blue questioned in wonder.

Tyler nodded "Yes I can, though with some assistance" he stated before tapping the bud in his ear. "I'm not here to harm you but merrily meet you and your alpha. May I approach?" Tyler explained before asking permission to step closer to the fence and the raptors.

Blue regarded him hesitantly before her curiosity overweighed her paranoia and she nodded in confirmation. The human stepped forward to mere inches outside the gate, close enough to where Blue or her sisters could reach through and bite him should they choose. However the human had already explained himself as not a threat so the pack stuck their snouts out and began to prod and sniff him curiously.

As the raptors sniffed the human they could pick up the smell of unexplored jungles, of unknown raptors, and the ocean. These smells blended all together along with the human's natural smell that made an exotic combination that intrigued the group to no end. "You have a pack of your own?" Blue asked in confirmation as she continued to sniff the human before her.

"Yes with both humans and raptors" Tyler answered as he allowed the four deadly predators to examine him.

"Why do you smell of blood?" Echo asked curiously as the youngest of the pack happily sniffed his pants leg.

"Another raptor pack threatened my own so I had to defend them." Tyler replied seeing no point in trying to hide from the raptors superior olfactory senses.

Blue was immensely pleased here was someone who definitely fit the bill of an alpha despite being a human. Internally she was comparing the human before her to her own alpha Owen and honestly surprised that with the exception of a few factors like confidence, being able to understand them, and the knowledge of his position in the pack Owen was very similar to the human before them.

"My name is Tyler" the human began "I'm here to help your alpha Owen in case he needs to free himself and you from the authority of INGEN." Blue and the rest of the pack hissed softly at the name. They had heard that name mentioned a few times and knew that whatever or whoever INGEN was Hopkins was affiliated with it.

"Then we greet you as ally" Blue began with a happy thrill before her mood turned sour "I have been disappointed with our alpha for allowing himself to be subjugated by this INGEN."

Tyler sighed as he realized that Owen was unknowingly losing control of his pack. "That is because INGEN controls much of the area where you live." Tyler began to explain as the raptors listened to him intently. "Basically INGEN controls much of the territory surrounding you and so your alpha must appease them so no harm may come to you." Tyler explained as best he could in a way the raptors could understand. "Your alpha is doing his best to protect you and get you as much freedom as he can but INGEN wants to incorporate you into their, pack you could say. Your alpha has done a rather impressive job so far but INGEN had turned up the pressure and so he is turning to other packs like my own for aid." Tyler lied a bit here it was actually Masrani who contacted him but Owen would likely get onboard once the two sat down to talk.

Blue and the rest of the pack stood their stunned as the reality of their situation was brought to light. The fact that their territory was surrounded by this powerful INGEN pack that wanted to subjugate them was bad. The fact that Owen their alpha who they had been questioning, doubting, and even belittling behind his back had in actuality been defending them despite the odds and succeeding made them feel as if their insides had been ripped out leaving a hollow emptiness of guilt.

Tyler saw the packs quickly rising sadness and intervened "He still loves you." The pack snapped up their heads to look at him. Tyler gave a caring smile "Owen still loves every one of you despite whatever you think of him. He was there to raise you, he was there to see you grow into the beautiful and powerful raptors you are today. Even if you had cast him out as Alpha he would never stop caring for each one of you."

Blue felt the hollow feeling inside her body disappearing and instead being replaced by a swell of love and admiration for her Alpha who from her quick glance was heading over to them with a concerned look upon his face.

Tyler gave them all a confident smirk as he glanced at the approaching Owen from the corner of his eye and left some parting words. "That is why you need to trust in your alpha Blue. Trust in him because he would die before letting INGEN have you." He stated before turning to the approaching Owen who had just come into earshot.

"Ah Mr. Grady a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tyler Hamilton Combs" Tyler said as he shook a hesitant Owen's hand.

"Um, yeah sure nice to meet you sir." Owen answered politely still not knowing why this man was so interested in Blue and the rest of the pack.

"Just call me Tyler, I was just admiring your girls here." Tyler explained with a smile before motioning with a hand at the pack behind him who was watching them intently. "I have to say Mr. Grady, I'm impressed your pack is looking strong and your beta impressive." Tyler complemented the raptors and him.

Owen gave a cheerful smile "Just call me Owen then and thank you for the complement but I'm not really a member of the pack much less and alpha or anything. That would be Blue." Owen stated though he was surprised to see some agitation from Blue at his words.

Tyler chuckled "Ah but Owen they see you as Alpha, you protect them like an alpha, and you demand respect like an alpha. Hell your very bearing is one they recognize as an alpha, so in any way you look at it you are their alpha Owen. You just have to mentally accept that." Tyler explained before gesturing to the nearby building "So as their alpha I would like to speak to you in private along with Mr. Masrani about the safety of your girls."

Owen's head which was reeling with the possibility that Blue may see him as an Alpha in the pack quickly refocused at the mention of his packs safety. "The girl's safety? Is there something I need to know about?"

Tyler began to walk toward the building with Owen following next to him "No Owen I just want to discuss your packs future under the influence on INGEN and alert you to other… possibilities."

As the two disappeared into the building Blue stood there watching her alpha walk side by side with another alpha. She stood there alongside her sisters and watched them never having admired and loved anyone or anything more than Owen at that moment.

 **Aaaaaaannnnnnndddddddddd Chapter!**

 **Okay all here is another chapter that is decidedly longer than the first to hold you all over until I get back to this fic. As you all saw Tyler met Owen, Blue, Charlee, Delta, and Echo as well as some of the other cast from Jurassic World. I wonder how his influence may affect future events in Jurassic World.**

 **Anyway until next time remember to stay frosty and don't forget to review!**


End file.
